A Marauder Story
by Remus J.L
Summary: Um imprevisto no jogo de Quadribol e uma vingança de James e Sirius com a ajuda de uma garota. Mas Remus começa a não gostar muito da idéia... (A Sirius x Remus at all...)
1. O Primeiro Jogo

- Sirius...Sirius, acorde! – Disse Remus sentado em sua cama. Ele próprio havia acabado de acordar e sentara-se há poucos instantes. Seu corpo seminu estava coberto com um lençol branco, o mesmo que cobria o corpo de seu desacordado companheiro ao seu lado. – Sirius!

- Que é? Me deixa dormir, não tenho pique pra outra agora... – Respondeu Sirius com a voz embriagada de sono, virando-se pro outro lado.

- Não é nada disso... – Disse Remus, virando-se para levantar- Se não levantarmos agora, vamos nos atrasar para o jogo de James!

- Quê? – Disse Sirius como se estivesse sonhando.

- James, Sirius! O Quadribol! – Remus havia acabado de se levantar e alinhava um pouco os cabelos com uma das mãos.

- Quadri...AHHHHHH! – Sirius levantou da cama em um salto, como se tivesse sido expulso da cama de Remus por uma força invisível. – O jogo! Contra a Sonserina, não é? Já começou? Vamos, Moony, estamos atrasados!

Remus ria enquanto Sirius pegava seu uniforme e o vestia desesperadamente.

- Se acalme...eles ainda devem estar tomando café...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! quero só ver a expressão daqueles imbecis quando ganharmos o jogo! HÁ...me lembre de focalizar a cara sebosa do Snape! Vamos, Moony, vamos- Sirius dizia empolgado, enquanto abotoava as calças. Pegou sua capa e saiu do quarto.

- Hey, Padfoot...espere...- Moony saiu atrás dele rindo, mas Sirius já se encontrava muito a frente nas escadas. – Sirius! Arrume esse cabelo!

Porém Sirius sequer o ouviu. Saiu correndo da torre da Grifinória para o Salão Principal. Remus terminou de arrumar tudo, rindo da euforia de Sirius. Era sempre assim em jogos da Grifinória contra a Sonserina, desde que haviam entrado em Hogwarts, há seis anos, e principalmente desde que James, o melhor amigo de Sirius, ingressara no time de Quadribol. E o fato de Sirius e Remus terem começado a namorar um ano antes, não mudara isso em absolutamente nada.

Quando Remus adentrou no Salão Principal, encontrou um Sirius e um James ainda mais eufóricos, porém não muito diferentes de todo o restante da mesa da Grifinória, que brandia provocações à mesa da Sonserina, que por sua vez respondia não muito educadamente.

- E aí, Ranhoso? – Se dirigiu Sirius a Severus Snape, que estava sentado de frente para a mesa da Grifinória, com sua habitual expressão de desprezo – Se preparando pra perder!

Snape abriu um mínimo sorriso de desdém.

É, senhor Black...eu tenho certeza que o jogo de hoje vai remexer muitos...corações – Disse no tom sombrio habitual.

Ó, mas como estamos poéticos essa manhã! – James ergueu a voz – Meninas, cuidado! Senhor Ranhoso está prontinho para atacar! Tem muito amor pra dar, esse Snape...- E todos da Grifinória caíram no riso.

- Vejo que cheguei bem na hora... – Disse Remus Lupin, sentando-se ao lado de James e Sirius.

- Bom dia, Remus! – Disse James sorrindo

- Bom dia! – Acenou Peter do outro lado da mesa.

- Nossa, mas que cara de cansado, Remus! – Disse James num tom debochado - Pelo jeito você teve que enfrentar mais uma looonga noite de...

- James! – Disse Lupin, corando ligeiramente e rindo.

- Ah, não liga pra ele, Remus! Ele tá com inveja... – Disse Sirius também rindo – Você sabe...dia após dia tomando fora da Lily e...

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – James riu e deu um tapa nas costas do amigo, o empurrando pra frente – Ela me ama, você sabe...

- Ahn...licença... exatamente QUEM você disse que te ama, senhor James Potter? – Lily se postou ao lado de James, com um sorriso incrédulo e descolado nos lábios.

- Ah...er...bem... – James passou as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados, tentando arrumar uma desculpa, mas não precisou. O capitão do time da Grifinória chamou todos os jogadores para o vestiário.

- Opa! – James deu um salto, levantando-se da mesa e pegando sua vassoura – Melhor irem logo senão não vão pegar bons lugares para ver o nosso triunfo! E ah sim...- num movimento rápido, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Lily – E é claro que eu estava falando de você – E correu para fora do Salão Principal.

- James! – Gritou Lily inutilmente. Remus, Sirius e Peter caíram na gargalhada.

- Lily, Lily...quando eu digo que vocês dois vão acabar casando, você não acredita em mim... – Disse Sirius sorrindo, levantando-se ao lado de Lupin e se encaminhando para ver o jogo. Peter saiu logo atrás...

- Cala a boca, Sirius... – E saiu ao encontro das amigas, com uma mão segurando a bochecha e quando Sirius a olhou de novo, fingiu que limpava onde James havia a beijado.

- E começa a partida de Quadribol do ano! Quem será que vai levar a melhor? Será a Grifinória? Será a Sonserina? (Merlin queira que não...) – Disse o narrador, falando mais baixo a última parte. – E começa com Grifinória! Grifinória tem a posse da bola...voa com a goles para o campo da Sonserina...Bloom, da Sonserina a intercepta! AH! Bela defesa de Wyler, da Grifinória! A bola agora com Harvey, da Grifinória e AI! Por pouco não é acertada por um balaço! Mas continua indo a frente, e passa Krugman...E ELE MARCA! 10 a zero pra Grifinória!

- YEAAAAAAH!

- Vaaaaaai Grifinória! AI! Sirius! Você está machucando a minha coxa! – Disse Remus apressado, quando Sirius cravou as unhas em sua perna, enquanto gritava de exaltação.

- Me desculpe... – Disse, levando uma das mãos de Remus aos lábios, dando-lhe um beijo.

- E É 20 A ZERO PRA GRIFINÓRIA- O narrador anunciou

- VAI, JAMES! Acaba logo com eles! – Berrava Sirius

- E a bola agora está com a Sonserina...Sonserina avança, mas não por muito tempo! Harvey a intercepta e...não, não! Bola com Weller, da Sonserina...Weller avança...OUCH! Essa doeu até em mim! Weller é atingido por um balaço...a bola agora volta para a Grifinória...passa por Quinn...Sonserina defende! Grifinória intercepta e...YEAH! 30 A ZERO PRA GRIFINÓRIA! – A arquibancada da Grifinória vibrava – E agora temos Potter...SIM, SIM! POTTER AVANÇA! Avança muito rápido...não é a toa que é o melhor apanhador...o da Sonserina não tem a menor chance de...MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM A VASSOURA DE POTTER?

A vassoura de James começou a soluçar. Balançava para a cima e para a baixo, engasgava, dava piruetas e fazia de tudo para James se desequilibrar.

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – Sirius levantou-se num salto e Lupin, com uma expressão horrorizada, olhava para James se sacudindo, a vassoura engasgando e o apanhador da Sonserina voando o mais rápido que podia, para o pomo-de-ouro.

Os jogadores da Sonserina vibravam.

- Potter parece estar com problemas com a vassoura! Anda, Potter! Controle-se, pois senão...AH NÃO! APANHADOR DA SONSERINA AGARRA O POMO DE OURO! Vitória da Sonserina! 150 a 30!

Os torcedores e jogadores da Grifinória ficaram inconformados. Protestavam que haviam sido sabotados. A vassoura de James ainda saltava de um lado para o outro, com o piloto se segurando firme para não cair.

- MAS...QUE...PORCARIA...ESTÁ...ACONTECENDO...AAAAAIIIIII...COM A MINHA...VASSOURA? –James berrava do alto do campo.

- JAMES! – Lily correu até o campo olhando pra cima, desesperada.

Sirius agora olhava com ódio a expressão nitidamente feliz e cínica de Snape.

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA APRONTANDO! – Sirius desceu correndo a arquibancada e atravessou o campo, porém Snape já tinha corrido pra longe, se refugiar na torre da Sonserina provavelmente.

Lupin saiu correndo atrás de Sirius, parando ao seu lado, enquanto este ainda gritava.

- ELE VAI PAGAR! ESSE FILHO DA...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- A vassoura de James começou a guinar para baixo numa velocidade muito alta.

- PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! – A técnica do campo agitou a varinha, desacelerando a vassoura de James, que mesmo assim não pousou de maneira agradável.

Lily Evans correu até o corpo estatelado de James.

- James, James? Você está bem?

- Hn...Acho que não...mas melhoro rápido se você me acompanhar até meu quarto... – Disse James, sentando-se.

Lily fez cara de indignada e saiu.

- AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE DO SNAPE... – Disse Sirius aos gritos, se aproximando de James e o ajudando a se levantar.

- Deixa, Sirius, deixa...ele VAI pagar...AH, se vai...

- Agora me dêem licença para cuidar do senhor Potter, andem! – Disse a enfermeira da Ala Hospitalar – E essa vassoura...ah, vou deixar sob os cuidados da Profª. McGonagall...onde já se viu uma vassoura pular desse jeito?...poderia tê-lo matado... – Se afastou acompanhada de James, resmungando.

- E o que pretendem fazer? – Perguntou Remus

- Ah...apenas dá um tempinho pro Snape achar que saiu ganhando...e quando ele menos esperar... – E um sorriso maldoso iluminou o semblante de Sirius.


	2. A Aula de Poções

O outro dia amanheceu um pouco mais frio que os últimos dias. O inverno se aproximava. James acordou com um sol fraco no rosto, e levantou-se, começando a se arrumar para o café. Minutos depois, ouviu Sirius se remexer em sua cama também, parecia que também acordara.

- Acordou, Sirius?

- Ahaaam... – respondeu um Sirius sonolento.

É, eu também... – Ouviram a voz baixa de Peter Pettigrew do outro lado do dormitório.

- Ahn...James? James Potter? – Perguntou um aluno da Grifinória, enquanto batia á porta. James, terminando de vestir sua capa, a abriu.

- Sim?

- A Profª. McGonagall pediu que eu lhe chamasse. Ela quer vê-lo na sala dela, antes do café...

- Ah...tudo bem - e deu um passo a frente para acompanhar o garoto, mas antes virou-se para os amigos – Sirius, levante logo e acorde Remus...vejo vocês no Salão Principal. E vê se não se atrasa...- Deu um sorriso leve, que só Sirius entenderia, e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não está com frio? – Disse Peter, que já se levantara e se arrumava, quando viu Sirius levantando da cama, vestido apenas com uma calça comprida.

- Hmm...não. – Sirius se espreguiçou, depois foi até a cama de Lupin.

Se esgueirou pela cama de Remus, silenciosamente, debruçando-se sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo adormecido. Inclinou o rosto sobre o dele, e sua franja negra caiu sobre o rosto de Lupin, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

- Remus... Remus... – Sussurrou.

Remus contorceu o rosto por alguns segundos, por causa dos cabelos de Sirius e depois abriu os olhos, os arregalando em seguida.

- SIRIUS! Por Merlin...

Sirius riu gostosamente, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Lupin sob seu peito nu. Depois o beijou.

- Vai, vamos tomar café logo... antes que eu me arrependa. – Disse Sirius, saltando da cama de Lupin muitíssimo rápido e se vestindo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, James logo correu ao encontro de Sirius.

- Ele-envenenou-a-vassoura! – Disse James num tom de voz revoltado

- Sabia que tinha sido obra dele, eu sabia! – Sirius se postou ao lado de James.

- Foi uma poção! A Profª McGonagall me explicou, mas eu já esqueci...de qualquer modo, foi uma poção que ele usou na minha vassoura, para impedir que eu pegasse o pomo! Assim que eu corresse para pegá-lo, a minha vassoura começaria a dançar!

- Ah, ele foi looonge demais dessa vez- E um brilho de maldade se acendeu nos olhos de James e Sirius – Vai ter que tomar uma lição daquelas, James!

- Mas e o jogo? – Perguntou Lupin, se juntando aos dois – Se a Professora notou que a vassoura havia sido sabotada, ela pode pedir que o jogo seja refeito e que aquela partida seja cancelada.

É, ela disse que ia tentar, Remus... – Respondeu James – Mas não é certeza que ela consiga. Até lá...- e um sorriso acendeu novamente – A gente vai dar um jeitinho no nosso amigo Ranhoso...

A última aula antes do almoço era Poções, juntamente com os sextanistas da Corvinal. Os garotos não gostavam muito daquela aula, e além de tudo, estavam morrendo de fome. E foi quando a poção de Peter explodiu, deixando o garoto coberto por um líquido amarelo bile, que uma luz pareceu ter acendido nas mentes de James e Sirius.

- Muito, muito mal, senhor Pettigrew...na verdade, péssimo! – Disse o professor de Poções, usando um feitiço para limpar a sujeira de Peter - Veja a poção da srta. Norram... – e levantou um vidrinho com um líquido esverdeado, que borbulhava. – Simplesmente perfeita! 30 pontos para a Corvinal...srta. Norram é uma dos melhores alunos de Poções de Hogwarts!

A menina corou com o elogio. Peter corou por vergonha. James e Sirius trocaram um sorriso repleto de malícia.

Era óbvio! Atacar Snape de um modo que ele não espera...atacar Snape usando o seu próprio veneno. E quem melhor para ajudá-los, senão a senhorita Clara Norram?

Assim que a sineta tocou, James e Sirius chamaram Clara para acompanhá-los até o Salão Principal. A garota pareceu encantada, e disse às amigas que as encontraria no almoço. Sirius perguntou, então, se ela não gostaria de ajudá-los com um reforço em Poções.

- Ajudar vocês? Mas vocês são bons...

- Mas não obtivemos notas muito boas, e sabe...nossas poções não são lá muito eficientes e não conhecemos muitos tipos... – Disse Sirius, num tom de voz modesto

É verdade...e sabemos que você é apaixonada por poções...- Completou James.

- Bom, isso é...tenho muitos livros que podem ajudar vocês, se quiserem...

- Podemos contar com você, então? Para as aulas particulares? – Disse Sirius ligeiramente ansioso, parando na frente da garota, quando chegaram ao Salão.

- Ah...claro... – E sorriu amavelmente com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas.

E Clara pareceu gostar bem mais da idéia do que James e Sirius pensaram. Ao final da tarde, depois das aulas, a garota os procurou carregando uma porção de livros.

- Esses aqui são ótimos! – Entregando a pilha para James. – Fala sobre os melhores ingredientes mágicos e como obtê-los, dicas de dosagens e...ah, vidros para embalagens completamente indestrutíveis!

- Parece ótimo... – Disse James querendo ser simpático e lançando um olhar perdido para Sirius

- Podem ficar com eles o tempo que precisarem – Disse a garota lançando-lhes um largo sorriso – E bom... – Olhou para Sirius – Depois eu trago as datas dos dias que eu posso ajudar vocês experimentalmente.

- Muito obrigado mesmo, Norram... – Sorriu Sirius agradecido

- Ah, de nada...e por favor...me chame de Clara.

- Ok, então...Clara.

- A gente se vê! Boa leitura- E voltando-se para James de novo, acenou e desceu correndo para a sala da Corvinal.

- Bem prestativa ela... – Disse Sirius rindo e voltaram juntos para a torre da Grifinória.

- Nossa, o que são todos esses livros? – Perguntou Lupin, quando James e Sirius entraram no salão da Grifinória. Remus estava sentado, com um rolo de pergaminho no colo, fazendo algumas lições.

- Livros de Poções... – Disse James colocando os livros em cima de uma mesa.

- Estão mesmo empenhados nisso, hein? Pegaram na biblioteca? – Disse Remus se levantando e olhando os títulos dos livros. Olhou para James e Sirius com uma sobrancelha arqueada quando leu _"O Estudo de Vidros e Frascos Indestrutíveis para Poções"._

- Foi emprestado pela nossa nova cúmplice... – Disse Sirius, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de Remus sobre o título.

- Ah, entendi...- Disse Remus com um sorriso debochado


	3. Vocês precisam mesmo dela?

Era sábado, finalmente. Todos os alunos levantavam tarde, mas os da Grifinória particularmente levantaram depois. Tinham ficado acordados até altas horas da madrugada, conversando, rindo e tomando cerveja amanteigada que Sirius e James tinham arrumado "ninguém sabia onde". Quando Sirius acordou, apenas ele e Lupin estavam no quarto. James provavelmente acordara um pouco antes e fora para o Salão Principal e Peter, como sempre, o seguira. Sirius levantou de sua cama e deitou-se ao lado de Lupin, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos. E com o outro braço abraçado ao peito de Remus, ficou olhando-o dormir.

- Bom dia... – Disse Remus abrindo lentamente os olhos, sorrindo.

- Eu diria um ótimo dia... – Disse Sirius retribuindo o sorriso.

Lupin apoiou-se em um de seus braços e beijou Sirius, que afagou-lhe os cabelos, também o beijando apaixonadamente. Sirius rolou pela cama com Lupin, debruçando-se sobre ele. Os lábios ainda unidos fervorosamente. As mãos de Lupin apertando a nuca e as costas do amado, e as mãos de Sirius acariciando languidamente a sua cintura.

- Sirius? Sirius, está acordado? – Uma voz vinha do lado de fora do quarto, batendo na porta.

Por um momento, Sirius e Lupin pareceram não se importar.

- Sirius? – A voz começou a gritar, batendo mais forte.

Sirius olhou para Lupin e deu um suspiro forte.

- Eu não acredito... – Disse Sirius levantando-se a contragosto. Lupin sentou-se na cama, observando-o abrir a porta.

- Que é? – Sirius abriu a porta com uma expressão e tom de voz mal-humorada. Era um aluno do quarto ano da Grifinória.

- Er...Me desculpe por acordá-lo...

- Fala, logo! – Disse Sirius visivelmente impaciente.

- Tem uma garota aí na porta...ela é da Corvinal, disse q precisava falar com você...urgente.

- Clara Norram?

- Essa mesma...

- Tá certo...obrigado... – E fechou a porta de novo. Começou a pegar as roupas e se vestir, e depois olhou para Lupin, que estava sentado e olhando para ele – É alguma coisa das Poções...e espero que dessa vez seja alguma coisa realmente útil. – A raiva parecia estar sumindo – Mas não vai demorar, eu volto logo...me espere aqui – Disse, dando um selinho em Remus e saindo rápido do dormitório em direção ao Salão.

Mas Sirius não voltou. Não em menos de uma hora. Lupin já havia cansado de esperar, se vestira e descera para tomar café, atrasado e sozinho. Quando Sirius voltou à torre da Grifinória, Lupin estava sentando e lendo um dos livros de poções que Norram havia emprestado.

- Nossa, você tem que ver...! – Disse Sirius rindo e jogando-se na poltrona à frente de Lupin – James vai adorar! A Clara tem uma coleção imensa de ingredientes! Há! Snape sequer imagina o que o espera.

- Que bom... – Disse Lupin, parecendo absorto em sua leitura.

- James está no dormitório? – Disse Sirius levantando, ainda de modo alegre.

- Não sei...subi quase agora do café... – Lupin ao menos tirava os olhos das páginas. Estava falando entre os dentes.

- Bom, eu vou atrás dele pra passar as datas das aulas da Clara. Se formos nesse ritmo, em uma semana já estaremos com tudo pronto... – Sirius tinha o velho tom de vingança na voz. – Boa leitura, Moony!

E assim que a porta do salão da Grifinória se fechou atrás de Sirius, Lupin fechou o livro e o atirou longe, quase acertando a cabeça de uma garota que descia do dormitório feminino.

- Me desculpe... – Remus disse, quando a garota deu um gritinho assustado.

O final de semana passou como os últimos dois dias. Especialmente no domingo, caiu uma chuva fraca e fria. Remus e Peter passaram horas jogando Xadrez de Bruxos (Peter era péssimo, mas Lupin sempre foi paciente), enquanto Sirius e James andavam para lá e para cá acompanhados de Clara. Remus pôde ver pela janela quando os três passaram, indo em direção à estufa, provavelmente pedir alguma erva emprestada da sala de Herbologia. Depois de um tempo retornaram à torre da Grifinória, finalmente sozinhos, molhados e se divertindo com as novas descobertas.

James e Sirius sentaram ao lado de Remus e Peter, na frente da lareira, se aquecendo e dividindo com os amigos os planos que tiveram.

É, a gente ainda está em dúvida do que usar... – Disse James abrindo um rolo de pergaminho com muitos nomes e efeitos de poções anotados.

- Tem muita coisa útil que a Clara nos mostrou...mas na minha opinião, ainda acho que a gente deveria usar ou aquela das lesmas, ou aquela dos cactos – Emendou Sirius.

- Realmente seria ótimo ver o Severus cheio de espetos na cara – Disse James e todos riram, embora Lupin não parecesse muito contente.

- Vocês precisam mesmo da ajuda da Norram? – Disse Lupin sem olhar para Sirius.

- Mas é claro! – Respondeu James de prontidão – Seria muito óbvio se ela nos ensinasse apenas a poção que queríamos. Além do que...ela parece realmente interessada em nos ajudar – E por um segundo, Lupin viu os olhos de James voltando-se para Sirius – E assim fica mais rápido pra nós conseguirmos os ingredientes que precisamos...mais rápido e totalmente sem infringir regras... – Concluiu James com um sorriso no rosto. Lupin também sorriu.

Pouco depois os alunos da Grifinória começaram a descer dos dormitórios para jantar e logo os garotos juntaram-se à eles em direção ao Salão Principal.

Ainda ouviam piadinhas dos alunos da Sonserina sobre o que acontecera com a vassoura de James. E James e Sirius conseguiram, por pouco, não se descontrolar quando viram as expressões cínicas de Snape e Lucius Malfoy.

Depois do jantar, quando subiram para a torre da Grifinória, todos os quatro foram direto pra cama. E minutos depois, Remus ouvia a respiração forte de Sirius e de James. Deu boa noite a Peter, e também adormeceu.


	4. Café da manhã inesperado

O outro dia amanheceu branco. Havia uma camada fina de gelo cobrindo todo o cenário visível pela janela. Os garotos acordaram e levantaram preguiçosamente, demorando para se vestir pela simples falta de coragem de saírem debaixo dos cobertores. Quando ouviram os passos dos outros alunos da Grifinória saindo pela porta do saguão, apressaram-se em vestir as capas e desceram. A porta do saguão da torre ainda estava aberta e James precipitou-se à frente para sair, acompanhado de Peter. Sirius atrasou uns passos pois vira que Remus havia ficado pra trás.

- Ah... eu tinha esquecido um dos livros... – Disse Lupin, juntando-se aos outros. Sirius passou o braço nos ombros de Remus e o levou para junto deles. Remus fitou a mão de Sirius envolvendo seu ombro e sentiu uma ligeira onda de calor no rosto. Olhou para o amado, que conversava com James, e sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Bom dia, James...ah, Sirius! – Lupin viu a garota de cabelos castanhos e lisos correndo até Sirius. Clara Norram.

- Dormiu bem- Disse Clara com um sorriso exagerado.

- Ah sim, obrigado...bom dia, Clara – Disse Sirius com um modesto sorriso.

- Bom, então...vamos? – A garota hesitou ao ver o olhar perdido de Sirius – Ah...você esqueceu? Hoje era o dia marcado para tomarem café comigo...

- Ah, claro que não esquecemos! – Disse Sirius lançando um olhar para James. Clara sorriu e começou a caminhar. Sirius, desenlaçando seu braço dos ombros de Lupin, a seguiu. James fitou os dois com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Er...Clara! O James... – Sirius gritou para a garota, que estava ao pé da escada.

- Ah, claro...você também James. – Disse Norram sem empolgação e os três desceram as escadas da esquerda.

- A gente se vê na aula! – Acenou James para Peter e para um Remus parado no topo da escada, com uma expressão de raiva contida no rosto. Peter olhou para Remus, depois olhou para Sirius já longe, andando ao lado de Clara, e quando olhou para Remus de novo, este já havia descido correndo pelas escadas da direita.

Quando Peter chegou à mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, encontrou Remus com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, encarando o prato com seu bolo de chocolate intacto.

- Ahn...er...Moony? Tá tudo bem? – Disse Peter sentando-se à frente de Lupin.

- Tá sim. Tá tudo ótimo. – Respondeu Lupin num tom ríspido, dando uma rápida olhada para a mesa da Corvinal, onde James e Sirius tomavam um café animado ao lado de Clara e de seus livros de poções. Peter acompanhou o olhar de Lupin, depois voltou a olhar o amigo à sua frente.

- Eles estão só...bem...você sabe...

- Aham, eu sei. Estão só estudando poções.

E Peter sem saber o que dizer, voltou o seu olhar para o seu prato de bolo e começou a comer, vendo que Remus ainda nem tocara na sua fatia.

Quando o café da manhã terminou, Lupin levantou-se rápido. Peter perguntou se Remus não ia comer nada, mas este só respondeu com um sorriso meio amarelado e começou a caminhar depressa para a porta.

- Ahhh...será que o pobre Remus está doente? Tsc tsc tsc...não comeu nada no café da manhã... – Disse Lucius Malfoy, parando à frente de Lupin, acompanhado de Snape.

- Brigou com o namoradinho, Lupin? Ele te trocou por uma garota? – Disse Snape com um sorriso tão nojento quanto seus cabelos.

Remus levantou a cabeça e olhou para Malfoy, depois pousou seus olhos em Snape. Peter ficou parado atrás de Remus, olhando para os garotos da Sonserina.

- Querem um conselho? Calem essa maldita boca! – Disse Remus, passando no meio dos dois, empurrando cada um para um lado, deixando-os (e a Peter também) boquiabertos.

O final da segunda e a terça-feira não foram muito diferentes. Remus permaneceu na torre da Grifinória durante cada minuto de tempo livre adiantando seus deveres extra-classe e ajudando Peter com os dele. Às vezes também eram vistos jogando xadrez de bruxos ou uma partida de snap explosivo, junto com alguns alunos mais novos, que se divertiam assistindo.

Já James e Sirius, mal eram vistos depois que as aulas terminavam. Geralmente estavam com Clara percorrendo Hogwarts atrás de mais livros e mais ingredientes. Já estavam chegando quase lá, segundo o que eles diziam, nas poucas vezes que atravessavam o salão da Grifinória.

- A gente já decidiu que vai usar as lesmas – Dissera Sirius, ajudando James a carregar uma porção de vidros estranhos – Agora Clara está nos ajudando a praticar. Acho que amanhã...amanhã já está tudo pronto.

E Lupin mal esperava a hora de chegar o amanhã e eles terminarem de vez aquela poção. Não agüentava mais apenas ouvir o nome "Clara" da boca de Sirius. Estava inflamando de raiva por dentro, mas suas expressões pacíficas quase sempre disfarçavam muito bem. Quase sempre.


	5. Tão longe um do outro

Na quarta-feira, depois do último período das aulas da manhã, os garotos caminharam para o almoço no Salão Principal. Quando Norram juntou-se a eles, Lupin subiu as escadas de volta ao dormitório, dizendo a Peter que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que iria deitar um pouco. Clara, porém, separou-se dos garotos e juntou-se às amigas na mesa da Corvinal. Sirius e James ainda conversavam animadamente, quando se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória e começaram a fazer seus pratos com deliciosas comidas.

- Então hoje, já que não temos o resto das aulas, começamos... – Disse Sirius

- Sim, e a gente tem dois dias até a poção ficar pronta...bom, a gente precisa arrumar um lugar pra deixar a poção receber luz do sol e da lua nesses dois dias...

- Ah, a gente pode deixar em alguma janela da Casa dos Gritos...Remus só vai usá-la semana que vem e...onde está Remus? Pra onde ele foi? – Disse Sirius olhando para os lados, buscando Lupin com o olhar.

- Ele não chegou a descer, Sirius...disse que estava se sentindo mal e ia deitar um pouco...

- Se sentindo mal? – Sirius levantou da mesa – Se sentindo mal por quê? Ainda falta uma semana e meia para a ...eu vou lá ver o que ele tem. – E saiu correndo do Salão para a torre, deixando na mesa seu prato de comida quase cheio.

A torre estava aparentemente vazia. Sirius entrou no saguão, gritando por Lupin e subindo as escadas para o dormitório correndo. Remus levantou-se da cama e quando ficou de pé no meio do quarto, deparou-se com Sirius abrindo a porta.

- Moony, o que houve? Você está bem? Você está pálido! – Disse Sirius parado junto à porta. Remus olhou para o chão e deu um sorrisinho.

- Quem foi que te avisou que eu não estava na mesa, Sirius?

- Me avisou...como assim me avisou? Ninguém me avisou, oras...eu simplesmente...Remus, o que foi?

- Eu não desci para o almoço ontem também...

- Não desceu? Mas...como não desceu? Como foi que...

- Que você não reparou? Sabe que eu também não sei? – Disse Remus com um tom sarcástico, alternando o olhar para Sirius e para o chão.

- Remus J. Lupin...você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Disse Sirius visivelmente nervoso.

- Sim, eu lhe digo o que está acontecendo, Sirius Black! – Disse Lupin olhando para Sirius, perdendo toda a serenidade de seu olhar – Desde que você começou a ficar obcecado pela busca de poções você só tem se importado com uma pessoa: Clara Norram! Você mal OLHOU pra mim nessa última semana! Você nem sequer me _tocou_!

- Remus o que...do que você está fal...- Disse Sirius com uma expressão incrédula, ou perplexa demais.

- Eu estou falando que você pouco se importou se eu estava do seu lado ou não! Se eu estava almoçando com você ou se eu estava doente! Pouco se importou se no final de semana eu fiquei esperando você...é DISSO que eu estou falando...agora se me dá licença...

Remus deu um passo a frente, como se fosse sair do quarto, mas Sirius avançou pra dentro do quarto e o segurou.

- Não, espera...- Sirius disse com um tom ainda nervoso

- Ah, Sirius, você está aqui! Eu achei a porta aberta e bom...como eu já entrei uma vez...ahn... – Disse Clara parada na porta – Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Não, claro que não, _Clara_ – Disse Lupin olhando rispidamente para Sirius – Eu já estava de saída. Se me dá licença, Sirius... – Lupin soltou-se de Sirius e saiu correndo pela escada. Sirius correu atrás.

- Remus! ESPERA! REMUS!

Mas Clara segurou Sirius com as duas mãos.

- Sirius, o que está acontecendo? O que deu no seu amigo?

- Nada, Clara, me solta! – Disse Sirius num tom grosseiro. – REMUS!

Mas Lupin já tinha saído da sua vista e do salão da Grifinória.

Sem se importar com Clara, Sirius saiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts atrás de Lupin. Não podia usar o Mapa do Maroto, pois muitos estudantes e professores circulavam pelos corredores, então passou mais de uma hora andando e sem sucesso, voltou ao salão da torre. James estava sentado com Clara na mesa, preparando a poção.

- Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada... – Disse Clara num tom de voz baixo, temendo Sirius.

- Estava procurando Lupin... – E James percebeu o tom de voz arrasado de Sirius. Sirius lançou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de uma das janelas e ao olhar para o lago, viu Lupin sentado sozinho sob uma árvore. Tinha os joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiando a cabeça. Olhava para o lago sem desviar o olhar. Sirius, embora não soubesse como, sabia que Lupin chorava e se sentia péssimo. Tinha o feito chorar. Tinha sido um idiota e o feito chorar.

- Por que não vai lá...falar com ele, Sirius? – Disse James ao pé do ouvido de Sirius, com uma mão apoiada em seu ombro.

- Eu não...eu não sei o que dizer...eu...deixa ele...pensar... – Disse Sirius com os olhos anuviados. Na verdade não sabia porque não queria falar com Remus. Estava se sentindo péssimo, se sentindo culpado. Tinha deixado de lado e magoado seu amor, por uma coisa tão idiota. E fora tão burro que não percebera.

Sirius passou o resto da tarde ali, naquela poltrona, observando Remus admirar o lago. Ele adorava ver Remus ao pôr-do-sol...mesmo naquele sol de inverno. E quando ele viu Lupin levantar-se para voltar ao castelo, teve uma idéia.

- James...eu já volto. – Disse Sirius sem sequer olhar para os lados. Saiu da torre da Grifinória e encaminhou-se para o corujal.

Pouco depois, Lupin entrou no salão da Grifinória. James o fitou em silêncio. Estava com a mesma expressão arrasada de Sirius.

- Encontrou Sirius no corredor, Remus? – Disse James, levantando-se e andando até o lado do amigo.

- Não...por quê?

- Ele estava te procurando... – James fitou a mesa onde preparava a poção, e vendo que Clara dissimuladamente tentava ouvir a conversa, baixou a voz e se postou à frente de Lupin – Olha, Moony... Sirius pode ser desajeitado às vezes...pode não ligar pra muitas coisas...mas ele realmente ama você.

Lupin baixou os olhos, fitando os próprios pés.

- James...eu vou subir, eu preciso me deitar um pouco. Não diga a Sirius onde eu estou, e por favor...não o deixe subir...

- Remus... – Mas James não tentou impedir. Viu Lupin lançar um olhar indiferente à mesa e subir para os dormitórios.

- Eu acho que já está bom, James... – Disse Clara olhando para a poção e levantando-se – Agora é só deixar o tempo que eu lhe falei e vocês já podem tirar um A em Poções.

- Ah, muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo, Clara – Disse James sorrindo, enquanto a garota pegava seus livros para se retirar.

- Er...James...eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro... – Respondeu James, temendo o que a garota fosse lhe perguntar.

- Por que o Sirius não tem namorada?

- Ah...eh...bom... – James coçou a cabeça, bagunçando mais os cabelos. O q iria dizer? – Na verdade, o Sirius é uma pessoa reservada e...

- Você acha que ele...ahn...aceitaria sair comigo? – Clara disse a segunda parte muito rápido, como se por medo de pensar demais.

James olhou para a garota de uma forma perdida, depois olhou de relance para as escadarias do dormitório.

- Claraé óbvio que ele é muito grato pela ajuda que você nos deu, mas...

- Ahhhhhh, brigada James! Eu vou falar com ele hoje – Disse a garota sorrindo e saindo pela porta da torre – Não, não...hoje não, amanhãÉ, amanhã!

- Espera, Clara! – Disse James num tom aflito, mas Lily entrou no salão, parando na frente dele.

- O que é amanhã, James? Será que resolveu chorar suas mágoas com outra pessoa? – Disse Lily num tom que não chegava a ser hostil, mas tão pouco era simpático.

- Não sou eu...é o Sirius! – Disse James, levando a mão à testa, mas depois parou e olhou para Lily – Hey...você está com ciúmes? – E sorriu.

- Mas é claro que eu NÃO estou com ciúmes... – Disse Lily como se sentisse ofendida, mas sem conseguir esconder a vermelhidão da face.

- Pois não parece... – James sorriu de canto e passou uma das mãos pela cintura de Lily, trazendo a garota para junto dele.

- J-James...me solta... – Lily, com a face visivelmente ruborizada, encarava James com os olhos arregalados.

- Quando você vai parar de ser boba, Lily...e me aceitar? Você sabe que eu sou apaixonado por você... – Disse James, baixando o rosto sobre o da garota.

- Desculpa atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas vocês dois estão no meio da porta e a gente quer passar pra jantar... – Disse o mais velho, do grupo de alunos da Grifinória que se juntaram no meio do salão. James soltou Lily, que se arrumou desconcertada, lançando um olhar de reprovação para James. E sem dizerem mais nada um para o outro, todos desceram para o jantar.

Lupin não quis descer, quando Peter subiu para chamá-lo. Disse que se sentia indisposto, e já havia se vestido para dormir. Porém não estava com o mínimo de sono, e rolava na cama, absorto em pensamentos. Não descera para o Salão Principal porque não queria ver Sirius. Não queria vê-lo e aquele sorriso que sempre o cativava, e ter a certeza de que não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Não conseguia olhar para ele e não desejar que ele apenas lhe pedisse desculpas e o abraçasse. Se sentia um idiota. Estava magoado. Sirius partira-lhe o coração nos últimos dias e, mesmo assim, a única coisa que desejava era que Sirius voltasse para ele. Era vazio quando ele não estava, a cama simplesmente parecia grande demais. E quando ele via Sirius longe acompanhado daquela garota, sentia algo o consumindo. Um medo de que um dia Sirius fosse embora com ela. Ela e aqueles cabelos escuros esvoaçantes e aquele sorriso prestativo que sempre lhe dava. Mas como, como duvidar dos sentimentos de Sirius? Como duvidar de todas as promessas, de todos os carinhos, de todos os beijos? Remus realmente se sentia um idiota. Um idiota magoado.

Quando os garotos voltaram do jantar, Remus já estava profundamente adormecido. Silenciosamente eles se despiram, e deitaram em suas camas. Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lupin. Por um segundo sequer. E não conseguindo se conter, desceu até a cama de Remus e sentou ao seu lado. Acariciou-lhe o rosto levemente, para que não acordasse, depois delicadamente uniu seus lábios aos dele. Como podia tê-lo feito chorar? Mas logo iria pedir desculpas. Logo iriam fazer as pazes.

Como o esperado , Remus foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã. Por causa da falta de alimentação do dia anterior, e de sua extrema fome, Lupin concentrou-se totalmente à comida à sua frente. Tanto que nem percebeu quando uma enorme coruja marrom acizentada voou sobre sua cabeça e deixou cair um envelope. Lupin largou a fatia de bolo de cenoura que comia e abriu o envelope. Quem teria lhe mandado uma carta àquela altura do ano?

_Moony,_

_Nós realmente precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você tem muitas coisas para me dizer e eu tenho muitas a dizer a você também. Eu sinto a sua falta. Por favor, apareça na Torre de Astronomia, depois da última aula da tarde. Eu estarei te esperando lá._

_Eu amo você_

_Sirius._

Lupin segurou com força o bilhete em suas mãos, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois os abriu. James, Peter e Sirius haviam chegado e sentado-se ao lado dele. Sirius viu quando Remus guardou o envelope no bolso de dentro da capa e lançou-lhe um sorriso singelo, que Lupin não respondeu. James, percebendo o clima ao seu redor, iniciou um assunto sem importância, e todos distraídos, terminaram o café.


	6. Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre

As horas pareciam se arrastar para não passar, mas quando a hora do encontro finalmente chegou, Remus sentiu um incômodo gelado no estômago e desejou que tivesse apenas mais dez minutos para se recompor. Mas não havia. Já estava no final na escada, quase atravessando a porta que o separava de Sirius.

- No fundo, eu temia que você não viesse... – Disse Sirius, abrindo a porta para que Lupin entrasse, e trancando-a, depois de fechada – Não sabe como me alivia você aqui...

- Seria bobagem a minha se eu não viesse... – Disse Remus cruzando os braços e evitando o olhar de Sirius.

- Você é sempre assim, né? Tão austero...

É, e você é sempre assim...sem levar as coisas a sério demais.

- Remus, eu vim fazer as pazes com você... – Disse Sirius com uma tristeza evidente na face, e dando um passo pra frente. Lupin recuou um pouco e cruzou seus braços mais fortemente – Você...não vai me perdoar? – Disse Sirius hesitando, quando viu a reação de Remus.

- As coisas nem sempre são tão fáceis, Sirius... – E Lupin sentiu que ia começar a chorar. – Você acha que foi fácil te ver tão longe de mim esses dias e vendo o modo como a Norram te olhava?

- Remus, ela só...

- Não me diga que ela só estava te ajudando! Acho que você foi o único que não percebeu que Clara se apaixonou por você... - Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para Remus, que já deixava cair algumas lágrimas - Você sempre com ela...tão...empenhado, nem olhava para os lados. No sábado, você nem lembrou que tinha me pedido pra te esperar no quarto...

- Por que não me disse antes que eu estava magoando você? – Sirius estava nervoso. Mais consigo mesmo do que com Lupin. – Por que deixou até o último minuto, por que esperou que eu notasse?

- Porque eu não queria bancar o idiota! Eu não queria ter que fazer o que estou fazendo agora, chorando na sua frente por medo de te perder para uma garota! – As lágrimas saíam desenfreadamente dos olhos de Lupin.

- Medo de me perder...para uma garota? – Sirius falava como se um nó tivesse entalado na sua garganta – Remus... do que você está falando? Eu nunca te trocaria por garota alguma desse mundo...eu nunca te trocaria por ninguém...e eu não sei se você sabe, mas você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci...

Remus chorava, tentando esconder as lágrimas com as mãos. Virou de costas para Sirius e depois sentiu as mãos de Sirius tocarem-lhe o ombro.

- Eu não percebi que estava te magoando...eu, eu fui um idiota, mas eu vou ser um idiota completo se eu te perder. Moony...eu amo tanto você, eu não suporto ver você chorar...eu não suporto a idéia de fazer você chorar...por favor, olha pra mim. – Sirius dizia num tom de voz amargurado, quase chorando - Eu amo você...eu quero ficar com você pra sempre...pra sempre...Remus, olha pra mim. Me desculpa...

Lupin virou-se, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Sirius. Tocou seu rosto com uma das mãos e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios.

É claro que eu te desculpo, Sirius..._Padfoot_...Eu amo muito, muito você... – E se beijaram de forma apaixonada. Remus entrelaçava seus dedos na franja comprida de Sirius, e Sirius jogava a capa de Remus no chão.

- Sirius...se pegarem a gente... - Sirius beijava seu pescoço e seu ombro delicadamente- Pare...

Mas Lupin estremecia com o toque dos lábios de Sirius. Sentia um ardor quente percorrer seu corpo quando a respiração de Sirius soprava em sua nuca. O corpo de Sirius ficando mais próximo, os braços de Sirius o envolvendo mais apertadamente. Lupin tentava se controlar, mas os beijos de Sirius estavam o enlouquecendo. Então ele agarrou Sirius com a mesma força com que ele lhe agarrara, levando seus lábios de encontro aos dele, forçando sua língua para dentro da boca de seu amado desesperadamente. Beijavam-se tão ensandecidamente, que precisavam equilibrar-se um no outro para não cair. As mãos percorriam o corpo do outro num frenesi alucinado, as roupas parecendo cada vez mais um empecilho para as carícias que desejavam.

E sem conseguir se preocupar com o fato de que poderiam ser pegos e que estavam no meio da Torre de Astronomia, Sirius abriu violentamente a camisa de Lupin, fazendo alguns botões voarem longe e ricochetearem na parede. Os beijos de Sirius foram descendo dos lábios ao pescoço e depois ao peito. As mãos de Lupin agarravam com força os cabelos de Sirius. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e apertados, a boca entreaberta. _"Não me torture mais, Sirius, por favor"_. Seu corpo tremia quando os lábios de Sirius chegaram em sua barriga. Remus sentiu as mãos de Sirius desabotoarem sua calça, e sentiu Sirius levantando-se de novo, lambendo seus lábios entreabertos. Entregaram-se novamente em um beijo extasiante, e quando perceberam, já estavam lançados ao chão. Sirius já se livrara de sua camisa e Remus se livrara de praticamente tudo.

Lupin mal conseguia respirar. Sirius estava debruçado sobre ele, com seu corpo quente.

- Moony...eu...eu amo você... - Disse Sirius ofegante, o corpo apertando Lupin contra ele.

- Eu também amo você... eu amo muito você - Completou Lupin com uma voz fraca, e depois procurando os lábios de Sirius com a língua.

Remus então sentiu Sirius dentro dele. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, soltando um gemido baixo, enquanto Sirius devorava-lhe o pescoço. Os corpos movendo-se ritmadamente, as mãos movendo-se apressadas, e beijos desesperados, como se fossem os últimos que sentiriam. Mais forte, mais rápido. Sentiam vontade de gritar...E Lupin começara a emitir um som semelhante a isso. E cada vez mais fundo, até que juntos estremeceram. Sirius soltou um gemido baixo e prolongado, enquanto Remus sentia seu corpo suar frio. Sirius beijou a boca trêmula de Lupin, deitando-se ao lado dele. Lupin sorriu-lhe de uma forma apaixonada, o envolvendo com os braços. E juntos, assistiram ao final da tarde e ao pôr-do-sol. Ah...Sirius adorava ver Remus à luz do pôr-do-sol...


	7. E no final

- Finalmente vocês apareceram! Sirius, só mais essa noite e a poção... – James parou, olhando boquiaberto para Sirius e Remus que haviam acabado de chegar ao centro do salão da Grifinória – O que vocês...? – Disse James, olhando para a camisa rasgada que Lupin lutava para manter fechada com as mãos.

- Bom, James... – Sirius deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo sem-graça e maroto.

- Tá! Não precisa explicar, me poupem dos detalhes sórdidos... – Disse James num tom divertido e Sirius riu. Lupin subiu para o dormitório para trocar de camisa, enquanto James e Sirius ficaram conversando nas poltronas.

E quando a sexta-feira amanheceu, Remus dormia nos braços de Sirius. _Seu lugar no mundo_.

- Ow, vocês dois... – James puxou as cobertas do casal. – Eu e Peter já levantamos, nos vestimos e vocês continuam aí agarrados...

- Problema seu se levantou cedo e não tem ninguém na sua cama - Disse Sirius num tom de voz mal-humorado típico de provocação.

James respondeu com uma travesseirada e Lupin riu, sentando-se na cama.

Logo, os quatro desceram para o café e depois se encaminharam para a aula de Poções, que como sempre resultou em críticas para Peter e elogios à Clara ( e também a James e Sirius que se saíram muito bem). Na saída da aula, antes do almoço, Clara separou-se das amigas e caminhou até o grupo dos quatro garotos.

- Olá, olá...- Disse Clara cumprimentando todos com um sorriso tímido – Oi, Sirius...

- Oi, Clara... – Disse Sirius cortesmente.

- Sirius...será que não poderia...ahn...dar uma palavrinha com você por uns minutinhos? Antes de ir pro almoço...- Disse Clara, sem encarar Sirius.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Sirius olhando para os amigos e pausando os olhos em Remus, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Sirius e Clara se afastaram do grupo, e logo a garota começou a falar.

- Bom, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas...é claro que deve ter percebido, você não é idiota... – Clara gaguejava – Mas, bem...o caso é... – Ela hesitou por um momento e analisou os olhos curiosos de Sirius. Respirou fundo e continuou depressa – O caso é que eu gosto de você e queria saber se não quer sair comigo.

- Clara, eu... – A expressão de Sirius era terna. Já tinha dado muitos foras antes, mas não gostava de magoar ninguém – Eu sinto muito, mas tem...tem uma pessoa que eu amo... – E olhou para Lupin, que lhe retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso leve que apenas Sirius vira.

- Claro, eu compreendo...- Disse a garota num tom de voz desanimado, baixando a cabeça. – Mas está tudo bem...

- Você é uma garota legal... e inteligente. Vai se dar bem...

Clara o olhou e sorriu, agradecendo-lhe. Depois foi embora, parecendo mais leve e se juntou às outras garotas da Corvinal. Sirius voltou ao seu grupo e ficou ao lado de Lupin. Depois baixou a voz e falou-lhe no ouvido.

- Tem uma pessoa que eu amo...e só uma.

Entraram no Salão Principal e foram recebidos às vaias das pessoas da mesa da Sonserina. Encontraram a Profª. McGonagall esperando-os na mesa da Grifinória.

- O que está acontecendo? – Disse James, apontando com a cabeça para as pessoas da Sonserina que bradavam-lhe xingamentos.

- Não ficaram muito felizes com a notícia de que eu consegui invalidar o jogo passado e marcar outro para a semana que vem. – Disse a Profª. tentando manter neutro o seu sorriso de vitória.

- Quer dizer que a gente vai jogar de novo? – Disse James glorioso.

- Sim, sim, Sr. Potter e eu pessoalmente irei inspecionar a sua vassoura antes do jogo. – McGonagall agora sorria abertamente.

- YEAAAAAAAH! – Disse Sirius empolgado. Depois parou e olhou para James, falando discretamente – James...e a ...?

- Não se preocupe, eu já cuidei de tudo... – Disse James com um sorriso maroto, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

E não demorou 10 minutos. A mesa da Sonserina de repente ficou em silêncio e todos os olhares voltaram-se a uma só pessoa: Severus Snape. O garoto começou a se chacoalhar e sua pele começou a se tornar acizentada e viscosa. Snape levou a mão à garganta e logo começou a regurgitar o que estava entalado nela. Uma, duas, três...dúzias de lesmas gosmentas como ele estava saindo-lhe da boca. Os alunos da Sonserina ficaram enojados e assustados. Todos os outros seguravam a barriga de tanto rir.

- Hey, Ranhoso! Tome mais cuidado quando for brincar com o estojinho de química perto da sua comida! – Sirius gritava e ria, assim como todos. Snape não conseguia nem responder.

McGonagall olhava espantada para Snape e depois olhou para os garotos.

- Potter, Black! Vocês não fizeram...?

- Nós? Como poderíamos, Professora? Você viu a gente entrar no salão...e sabe...você estava conosco o tempo todo... – James ainda mantinha um aberto sorriso na face.

McGonagall correu para a mesa dos professores e o diretor da Sonserina correu para levar Snape a Ala Hospitalar.

- Snape teve o que merecia e teremos outro jogo semana que vem...as coisas não poderiam estar melhores... – Disse James triunfante.

Sirius passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Lupin e todos na mesa continuaram a rir. Realmente...as coisas não poderiam estar melhores...

-


End file.
